


beauty in its finest form

by mochatz



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Florist Yanan, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slight Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wooseok is so soft for yanan it's almost painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochatz/pseuds/mochatz
Summary: wooseok could go on and on and on about yanan, but to put it simply, he was beauty in its finest form.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Yan An
Kudos: 6





	beauty in its finest form

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little yanseok fluff!! it's not much but i can't get enough of this duo, hope you enjoy! <3

wooseok was, to put it simply, completely whipped for yanan. it was quite obvious, evident in his failed sneaky glances at the other when he talked and in the way wooseok gushed about him. their friends were almost sick of it, only dealing with it because they had never seen their friend so happy.

if someone were to ask wooseok what he exactly loved about the older boy so much, he would reply with a list, because there was no way he would be able to describe his feelings in a simple answer.

it was the way yanan effortlessly looked beautiful, despite his complains when wooseok would shower him with compliments when the early morning sunlight hit his face just the right way to get wooseok going. it was the way yanan was so much brighter than any of the flowers yanan would show wooseok when he visited him at work. it was the way wooseok felt his heart warm whenever he heard yanan sing in the evening when he took a shower, his voice always being wooseok's favorite sound. it was the way yanan would just melt in his arms during those late nights that they kept a secret. it was the way wooseok fell more in love with yanan as each day passed by.

if someone were to ask wooseok a simply question about yanan, such as "what is yanan's best hair color?", wooseok would jump into all different scenarios in which the hair colors looked gorgeous on the elder, and would finish it with "but all look stunning." because wooseok is just painfully in love with him.

he was passionate, yanan loved that about him. loved the fact that wooseok always made him feel special. he knew from the first date that wooseok would care for him judging by his starting statement of, "i think i just saw a real life angel, are you real?" which made yanan giggle a little too hard but wooseok loved the sound endlessly.

the only downside to yanan being as gorgeous as he is, was the stares and flirting. but really wooseok can't blame them, if he weren't with the boy he would stop to stare just the same; but did that mean he wouldn't get kinda upset? no of course not. but yanan was always there to reassure him that he loved wooseok, that he would never even think of looking at someone the way he does him. and it was a very pleasant thing to acknowledge, to know that yanan was _his._

it was always a new adventure with yanan, the boy never liked to stay still for very long unless he was flat out exhausted, which means a new memory for wooseok to be able to think back on fondly. it always ranged from drawing fun things on the sidewalk with brightly colored chalk or taking a two hour train ride to the nearby town to visit some new cafe he had read about on twitter, no matter how far or draining it was, wooseok could never get enough of yanan.

to put it simply, wooseok just loved yanan with everything in him. no matter what he said, or how long he would rant about him, it all came down to him being helplessly in love. he adored everything about yanan up to his new hair color and down to his shoes that he painted cute little daisies on (that day he had ran to wooseok shreiking happily about his new creation, wooseok had complimented them greatly, admiring his creativity, but that was a story for another day.). and maybe it would come back on him to put his all into the older, but he could never stop adoring him even if he tried. 


End file.
